memoirs of a warrior
by jaydonjohnson211
Summary: this is the story of darkness2138, or jayden johnson as he plays through the game sword art online. the memories of a gamer...who becomes a warrior...a leader...a lover...he has no idea what fate has in for him, do you?
1. page one

darkness2138, aka jayden, looked amongst the people who were freaking out about the game being well...a death trap but jayden simply smiled as a white light envolped his body after being given a mirror by the mastermind of the game known as sao.

His character's onyx black hair was changed to dirty blond and his silver eyes changed to emerald green. His clothes however remained the same a grey shirt and a black trail duster as well as leather leggings. Jayden had a beginner long sword equipped currently and was simply striding forward not caring about the madness and chaos that soon consumed the masses of sao. If noticed jayden would be spotted outside the city of beginners with long sword in a two handed grip, jayden was breathing slowly and deliberately as sweat beaded his forehead.

He had fought dozens of boars and wolves before this dire wolf come from no where so he was slightly worn out but he wouldn't let the damned beast keep him from victory nor a good night's rest. Jayden slid his left foot forward bending his right knee slightly while balancing the long sword on his left forearm and using his right hand to grip the majority of the handle. His left thumb and pointer figure were hooked under the hilt with the rest of his left hand grasped the handle for stability. The dire wolf stared into jayden's eyes, it's beady blood lusting red eyes showing no fear nor any mercy, it's breath coming out in short soft pants as it bared his teeth to its intended victim but jayden wasn't deterred in the slightest. Jayden closed his eyes breathing deeply and holding in his breath before letting it go and opening his eyes, narrowing them at the target he had in front of him.

His vision seemed to tunnel in on the dire wolf that was the size of a small truck and he took no notice of anything else as he awaited the moment the wolf would attack, the wolf's onyx black fur bristling in rage as it growled again before lunging for jayden's throat using its massive size to its advantage. Jayden saw the tensing of the muscles, the twitch of its hind legs before it took flight towards him as if it was a rocket surging towards its target ready to cause mayhem and destruction. Everything seemed to slow down for the two, jayden's breathing was reduced to mere pants as he started to move. His right foot launching him forward as his left foot allowed for stability, the launch sent him to the right side of the beast as he pulled his blade away from his forearm before swinging it like a baseball bat towards the dire wolf's side. The result seemed to never come until after they parted, the wolf tumbled and rolled weakened by the attack and the gash in its right side but still it got to its feet growling in pain and rage, jayden landed on his right foot and only allowed his toes to touch as he spun around to face his opponent before slamming both heels down now holding the sword in a full two handed grip.

The sword mere inches from his right cheek as he held it perpendicular to his body, a straight line vertically as he awaited the wolf's next move. The wolf seemed to have grown smarter from its mistake and started inching forward hoping to provoke jayden into attacking but it was for naught as jayden stood strong and steady, his gaze never wavering from his enemy. The wolf seemed to grow tired and angry as it slowly lost more life from the gash in its side, jayden knew he would win one way or another so he decided to wait it out. Of course the wolf had other plans as it suddenly leaped forward snapping it's jaws at jayden with its neck extended as far as possible to ensure maximum reach. But jayden used his right foot to side step the attack and heaved his blade upwards before swinging it in a downward stroke finishing off the beast by decapitation. It's head rolling a couple inches before stilling in movement and then...the wolf shattered as it was defeated. Jayden watched his experience points grow and with it his level, now level three jayden decided to check his inventory to see if he got any items and behold he did...a great sword and a dagger.

The dagger called wolf claw, and the great sword was called wolf blood. The dagger was small and curved like a claw but was silver in color while yhe great sword was black with a blood red tint to it, both were decent weapons that jayden decided to keep as he made his way back to the town of beginners so he could rest up in a tavern for now. Alas he knew while this was a good start, the journey was far from over...he also knew he may not ever see the end of this tale, but he of course wished the best to everyone in his thoughts as he kept mainly to himself for reasons unknown. Jayden found an inn and bought a room for the night, snuggling into the sheets jayden sighed and spoke in a soft tone the beguiled his skill "hopefully...I will survive." He whispered before closing his eyes...and let the darkness of sleep take over so he could rise again another day feeling healthy and fresh once again for more was needed to be done before he would ever take the true first step towards his mile long journey.

Maybe he would do it alone...maybe he would do it with and guild...or maybe he would fail in order for someone else to live...who is to know what fate has in store for him.

He certainly has no clue...and neither shall you*


	2. page two

darkness2138, aka jayden, awoke to the sound of birds chirping and the city coming alive with the commotion of trade. Jayden got out of bad slowly but surely as he thought about what to do today and decided that he would try to relax.

He checked his sword was strapped to his back before walking out the door his mouth open in a large yawn, jayden went outside and chuckled as he watched people talk to one another as well as making purchases and sells. Jayden breathed deeply of the city enjoying the smell of the different foods being cooked, he started towards a breakfast shop and sat down at a table.

He was ordering when a couple of people sat at his table and the person who lead the group looked at jayden only speaking after jayden made his order. Jayden looked at the male who had a strong stiff jaw, brown hair, and baby blue eyes. To jayden he seemed like a normal person, another player but this guy was a leader of a guild. The guild however was new but still working hard, the male smiled widely at jayden and said "hey there buddy...I like the look of ya and was wondering if you would like to join my guild." Jayden looked at the male like he sprouted a second head and asked "excuse me?" The male chuckled "sorry I'm coming on strong aren't i, my name is james. I looked at your profile and liked what I saw. So I wanted to recruit you." Jayden gave a couple slow nods and asked "what would I be doing?" And James responded with "just helping us with some fights, I found a dungeon and I'm working towards getting a guild together to take it on. You up for it?"

Jayden thought for a moment but as he thought about it his food arrived so he took a bite of the delicious chocolate pancakes and chewed throughly before swallowing and answering "I'm not sure about this, I never worked with people before." And James lost his smile before saying "I understand your hesitation but if you reconsider I sent you a friend request. Just accept it when your ready to join." James then walked off leading his group away.

Half am hour later jayden had finished his meal and was walking around the streets of the city wondering exactly what he should do, he went into a bar and ordered a drink as he sat down on a bar stool. As he drank his beer a woman confidently strode up to him and sat down beside him asking "mind if I join you?" Jayden looked over and sputtered for a second as this woman was by no means ordinary.

The female had red hair and was wearing a shirt that showed just a little too much cleavage and leather leggings that hugged her body way too much. Jayden nodded and averted his eyes out of respect and the woman sat down ordering a shot before saying "how are you big guy?" Her voice just a little too nice for jayden to bare and at that moment he was drinking his beer so he started choking a little as he didn't expect a sultry tone from her.

He set his beer down and said to her while looking away from her "oh...me...umm I'm uhh I'm ok. How about you?" His naturally deep voice becoming a little less deep as he grew quite a bit shy. Jayden was not used to this kind of attention and was definitely freaking out on the inside while on the outside he was fine. Jayden quickly muttered his sorrys as he accepted the friend request from James and teleported to them using the group join. Jayden opened his eyes and saw jade walls turned blood red by an unknown source of light and he saw over three dozen enemies around a couple of fighters who were having trouble holding their own.

Jayden started to smile as this was where he excelled at...he couldn't hold his own in a conversation but he could definitely hold his own in a fight. He pulled his long sword free and glared at the enemies nearby before shouting a battle call "THE CALVARY HAS ARRIVED!" He then rushed into the Frey sending his sword this way and that with expertise taking multiple enemies down in mere moments of joining the Frey but more and more kept coming.

Jayden found himself back to back with the other and he laughed "now this is what I live for...sorry about earlier james, I don't get out too often so I don't know how to talk to people." James laughed with him "no problem but would you mind talking with your sword so it can kill more of these guys?" He jested with jayden and jayden chuckled as he blocked a downwards sword strike from a bandit female before spartan kicking them away "It doesn't like being told what to do, sorry." And a female in the group stopped her crying as she was scared and started giggling a little bit as she wielded her mace, bashing bad guys in the shoulders,stomach, and head.

"Really guys? Is this the time to be joking?" She asked and jayden gave her a droll look "look sachi, why not have fun? This could be our last moments let's enjoy them." Sachi gave a nod "fair enough so what did your sword say?" She asked as she swatted a bandit in the face with her mace sending him crashing into three others. Jayden cut into a male's stomach with his sword before responding "it said the command did not compute...damn ones and zeros ya know?" And James laughed as well as sachi and the other two in the group. Mark, one of the other guys in the group asked "can you tell it to be nicer?" As he blocked an attack with his shield and shoved the attacker backwards. "Sorry no can do, it is depressed now because of james...try again later." Sachi snorted in laughter as they fought on and repelled the siege time after time.

But as time wore on, they grew tired as bandits came time after time. The first to fall was tyler, a war axe wielding black man with an afro. He laughed as he was defeated but before he died he took three with him, a single swing of his battle axe taking three heads. The group cried out in pain from the loss of tyler and fought with renewed vigor but alas. It wasn't to work for long, soon mark dropped as he blocked an attack on his left with his shield but failed to see the attack on his right. Jayden was wounded on his left arm but fought on...when mark died jayden shouted in anger "I WILL NOT LET THIS BE THE END!!" He stood strong and said "with me sachi, james!! We must fight our way out."

Sachi moved to stand on jayden's left with James on the right. They charged forward cutting their way through the horde of bandits with only one goal in mind...make it out alive. They made it half way through when james tripped over a bandits foot and multiple bandits attacked james killing him in moments. Jayden fought on, almost dragging sachi as he rushed on ward. Jayden took a blade to his back and he fell to the ground, they were about to attack. Time seemed to slow down as jayden saw the bandits grin in their vile ways as they seemed to gather around him in slow motion. Jayden's breath hitched in his throat and he closed his eyes waiting...but death never came.

He opened his eyes watching sachi bash them away, beating them back to help him up. Jayden got to his feet and sachi helped him walk out of the room...jayden smiled at sachi and sachi at him. The bandits seemed to fade away as they looked into each other's eyes and something clicked. Jayden leaned into her arms and before either of them could speak...their lips touched. It was like fire coursed through their beings and heated their hearts as well as their souls. The kiss seemed to last an enterity but then...jayden felt tears...he pulled away and saw sachi fading away...a bandit stabbed her in her moment of weakness. She spoke gently "survive jayden...beat this game...beat it for everyone." She forced a teleported crystal into his hands and the last thing he saw was her shatter in front of him.

Jayden opened his eyes in the guild room and felt every emotion crash through him...sadness, anger, rage, happiness, even depression. Sachi was someone he cared for and he knew it was something at first sight...but then she was taken from him. Jayden felt tears well up in his eyes and he withdrew inside himself.

Days wore on and he seemed to get only worse and worse, he no longer spoke to others nor did he hold a smile, whenever he was fighting he was reckless and just focused in killing badguys as fast as possible and in the most painful ways possible. In his eyes, his life was no longer his own...he lost a piece of himself when sachi was taken from him and he was lost...lost to himself...to sao...to the world.

Would this be the end of his journey? Will he find his way back? Or will someone help him? Who is to know what fate has in store for him?

He certainly has no clue...do you?*


	3. page three

two years had passed...so many young lives had been lost, so many wise men destroyed, so many lovely women left to die. Some survived by sheer luck, some by sheer numbers. A few survived by skill. It had been a sad affair, even after so many had died no one had come any closer to finishing the game, but news had rushed through the towns like wildfire...finally they had found the dungeon leading to the first floor boss.

Darkness2138, aka jayden, was sitting at a pub when the news flew into the building and half the residents left to go join the raid. The pub owner looked at jayden and asked "aren't you gonna go with them? I know you can fight." Jayden took a sip of his beer and chuckled "why, so I can watch someone die shouting LeRoy jenkins?" And the pub owner sighed "I still can't believe that happened." Jayden laughed darkly "same, but what should I do? Go watch more idiots die?" The pub keeper sighed "I understand how you feel..." He regretted those words as soon as they left his mouth but continued on "but they need people like you, you skilled players make all the difference." Jayden sighed and drank the rest of his beer. "Fine." He got up and made his way to the dungeon.

Some time later he ran into the boss room and saw the remaining attackers being swatted like flies by the boss. Jayden growled and his longsword was unsheathed before he realized what he was doing. He rushed forward and gave a battle cry, with a leap he lunged over the fighters and dug his blade into the shoulder of the boss with a downward strike. Jayden fell to the floor with his blade and landed on both feet, the boss now focusing on jayden completely as jayden maneuvered away from the other players. Jayden gave a smile as a fire burned in his soul, he felt the familiar rush of being in combat, the burn of adrenaline coursing through his veins.

Time slowed for a mere moment as jayden's vision tunneled, all he saw was the boss. The boss swung it's sword from the left to the right in a side swipe but jayden reacted in time, he slammed his sword towards the swipe at the last second causing the todaichi to be knocked away, jayden rushed forward drawing his blade back with its tip aimed at the boss. Jayden lunged forward with his sword driving point first into the right thigh cutting into its flesh causing it to howl in pain. Jayden went past the boss and spun around before slowly moving towards the left circling the boss.

The boss spun around and gave a battle cry as he moved opposite of jayden as if it was a Mexican standoff. The boss had learned it's lesson, it was smarter than most enemies so it knew better now. It had to work smarter not harder if it wanted to destroy jayden. Jayden grinned as lightning seemed to surge through him and his grin faded as his vision blurred. Once it cleared he saw sachi once again, jayden started to feel tears trail down his cheeks from his eyes. He could taste the salty cool liquid of his tears before they fell to the floor. His vision blurred again and the boss was there driving it's left shoulder into jayden and then it flung it's arm outward sending jayden flying.

Jayden's back hit a pillar before he fell face first onto the ground with his sword nearby. Jayden laid there crying...the boss took its time coming after its prey. It's anger clear in its hazel eyes but then it looked confused as it heard jayden sob. The boss growled as it thought it was some trick but still it came closer. The boss raised its blade upwards into the air ready to kill it's prey.

"Beat this game and free everyone jayden. Please." Jayden sobbed as those words repeated in his mind. Things seemed to slow down as he pushed himself up, at first slowly but then faster and faster as he got to one knee. He saw the blade coming down at him and he held his hands up as if to block it with a great sword. His eyes were clenched shut as he waited for the ever clear death but it never came, he opened his eyes and saw wolf blood in his hands.

The great sword he earned from the dire wolf he killed two years ago, with a yell jayden pushed himself up to his feet and flung the todaichi off to the side. That feminine voice making that comment again in his head -beat this game and free everyone.- jayden gave a smile as the tears were dried up "I will sachi...I will." He said before he rushed the boss swinging his blade in an upward strike, the sword dug into the bosses crotch before it seemed to just bury itself further and further into the creature. Jayden jumped upwards letting the force of the jump carry him upwards and force the sword past its head. He fell down and watched the beast look at him with fear in its eyes.

The creature didn't understand death...it feared death it feared the unknown and jayden understood. Jayden gave a nod as he chuckled "I get your fear...but don't fear the unknown, embrace it." The beast seemed to listen to his words and it's fear was gone. The beast then gained a light white glow before exploding into shards. Jayden walked out of the boss room sheathing his great sword and noticed the long sword was not on the floor, He assumed it was in his inventory. He went away from the other people and headed back to the pub he was at before the fight and thought about the voice he heard. He drank his beer and laughed softly "I will sachi...I will."

What does fate have in store for jayden? He has no clue, do you?*


	4. page four

black...shadows...that's all that could be seen around her. She looked around her eyes wide as enemies sprang forth from these shadows. Mainly rogues and dark knights, they attacked her but she held her ground. She wielded her greatsword with little experience but she tried her hardest. With a smile she fought on always winning in the battles but out of sheer luck, the woman was 5'5 and was wearing a light blue jacket over her white shirt, Her blue leather leggings also part of her attire. She had sparkling blue sapphire eyes and magenta eyes.

Her grestsword was three feet long and two feet wide, it was massive. Truly massive. It's metal folded time and time again to form one of the strongest and sharpest blades of all sao, it's handle had an engraved snake head as its pommel. Two glittering red rubies were the snakes eyes and higher up with the words 'doom be to ye' translated into latin. The blade itself was a dark grey in color with the edges being a light grey in color.

Sparks flew one way or another as she countered blow after blow, she had already been cut on her left arm and on her right cheek but as she already knew. She was lucky to be alive, when her luck was starting to run out she gave an onslaught of attacks. Rushing multiple enemies and swinging the great sword as if it weighed nothing more than a mere dagger.

But even her last ditch effort wasn't enough, she heard the crunch of chain mail covered footsteps behind her and prepared to die. And even so she fought on not caring anymore whether she lived or died. But the attack from behind never came, instead she heard a male voice come from behind her. "Thought you could use some help." He said in a tone that seemed like he was making a joke. This male was wearing a onyx black trail duster and had a light grey shirt on, leather leggings being his lower attire. The male had dirty blond hair and had emerald green eyes. With a smile he swung his longsword back and forth blocking and countering with much expertise.

The woman laughed "thank you..." the male spoke "darkness2138, call me jayden though. Who are you?" He asked as he blocked a sideswipe before smashing his hand guard into the rogue's face and then spartan kicking the rogue away. The female nodded once or twice as she fought her own opponent. A giant of a man, a dark Knight who wielded a claymore that was typical in style. "The name is hanabi. Thanks for the assist."

Jayden laughed it off "I needed a fight anyway, I'm guessing your after the quest?" Hanabi smiled widely "yeah...didn't think it would be this difficult." And jayden shouted out randomly "flip!" She spun her body around swinging her greatsword in a wide arc taking out multiple enemies while jayden blocked a downward stroke from the dark Knight before ramming his shoulder into the giant male. He thrusted his sword forward taking the knight by surprise but it worked out as it stabbed into its skull.

Jayden leapt backward going back to back with hanabi and once again jayden felt the adrenaline of combat. The burning rush of battling for your life, things seemed to slow down for him as he narrowed his eyes watching the Sparks fly from his sword colliding with a rogue's short sword. The rogue had pink hair and silver eyes, it's attire was simple red garb with a leather tunic on top. The rogue's lower attire consisting of red leather leggings...now whether that was from blood or simple coloring jayden had no clue but this female rogue wanted him dead and he had a promise to keep.

"Flip!" He shouted and rolled backwards using hanabi as a launch pad to slam his left foot into the chest of a rogue while hanabi ducked low for this maneuver and spun on her right heel swinging her sword in a diagonal strike from a right low to a high left direction. She then back hand slashed it downwards and then swinging it back to the right with a battle cry. Jayden fought just as valiantly once more not caring if he survived or not, his strikes becoming more concise and more deadly as he moved faster than before. He was quickly injured on his left ribcage but he didn't stop. He let loose a battle cry and fought onward...

Hours later the enemies were gone and the shadows were lifted as the moonlight from the full moon shone down upon jayden and hanabi. Jayden chuckled as he sported his own battle wounds just like hanabi did but neither of them seemed to mind. They were happy to be alive. Jayden had gotten the quest item, a broken sword that belonged to some adventurer npc.

He traded it to hanabi for no cost, he sat down on a rock drinking a healing potion enjoying the peaceful moment as a small wind picked up and blew his hair to the side. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feelings of cool air upon his sweat covered forehead. He seemed to forget hanabi was there until he opened his eyes and saw hanabi mere inches from his face. She smiled widely and waved her left hand widely before asking "wanna join my group? Until we get back to the town at least? You can join me for a party after if you want!" Her voice was loud and carried far.

Jayden fell backwards rolling for a moment before landing on his ass "that was loud. And sure send the invite." Hanabi did as told sending the invite before she helped him up to his feet. She was grinning as they began to walk towards the town hanabi had gotten the quest at. This was floor two with jayden being level 15 while hanabi was merely 12. It didn't take long for them to get there as they didn't get into any trouble. Once hanabi handed over the item and got the quest completed they both gained a level. Jayden left the group after sending a friend invite "if you need my help just send a message, I will keep a teleport crystal on me just in case." Jayden then seemed to walk out of the tavern and her life.

Is this the end of their meeting? Will they ever meet again? Is jayden finally gaining back who he was? Will hanabi be smarter this time around and come with help to her quests?

Who's knows what fate has in store for them...I know I certainly don't. Do you?


	5. page five

darkness2138 , aka jayden, smiled as he walked around the town. Saving that woman gave him a bit of a good mood, he definitely was going to enjoy himself but them he got a summons by the female named hanabi. He accepted the raid invite and the summons. He faded away as a white glow surrounded him and when he opened his eyes, he had closed them due to the fact of the glow being bright, he saw nothing but mayhem.

He could tell most of the raid party was dead or dying and he sighed as he drew his long sword, but still he grinned before rushing into combat. His sword swinging in an arc from left to right cutting a rock golem in half with relative ease "called for help hanabi?" He asked and he was met by a squeling and extremely happy hanabi who tackled him to the ground "THANK YOU, NOW KICK THEIR ASS!" She shouted.

Jayden pushed her off of him, while having boobs in his face was nice he was sure that this was not the time. Jayden snickered as he brought that thought forth in mind as he got to his feet quickly to knock away a left swipe from a rock golem. Jayden laughed as he reversed his grip and slammed the blade through its core via a diagonal cut from low left to high right. Jayden grinned like a mad man as he rushed into combat once again, fighting with all his ability dodging attacks left and right if not blocking them. He slaughtered many of them and this sudden turn of events made much of the raid party get to their feet.

Hanabi shouted at them "PUSH THESE BASTARDS BACK SO WE CAN KILL THAT STUPID BOSS!" She was smiling as a male about 5'7 with sapphire blue eyes and dark brown hair took up the cry "FORCE THEM BACK" the male had two daggers and rushed to assist jayden, moving at his side as if he had fought with jayden for a lifetime. They quickly destroyed more and more of the rock golems, but more were coming.

A female standing around hanabi's height rushed into the Frey leaping into the air before crashing to the floor slicing a golem from the head to the crotch in one fluid movement. Her battle axe taking the damn thing down in no time at all. She joined the front as did a spear using male of 5'6 who had green eyes that shimmered in the right light showing a field of grass to those who looked deep enough, his hair the color of a sandy beach that had been washed by ocean water. He thrusted the spear between jayden and the dagger using male taking a rat sentinel down for the two.

More and more joined the frey, jayden at the head of them slashing left and right. Mowing down enemies like no tomorrow, the party following in his wake, moving as one unit...a real fighting force. Seeing him battle put the burning power of combat into their souls, making them something to be a force to be reckoned with.

Not long after that they were at the boss door and jayden told them to take a break, to relax. For the battle to come was going to be harsh as hell. They nodded and did as told, jayden had become an idol to them, a warrior who couldn't be defeated. A leader they would follow to hell and back, someone that they knew would lead them to the end and do everything they could to make sure they made it through.

Hanabi clapped jayden on the back whispering "i hope you know they will follow you to death now...you gave them courage." Jayden shook his head smiling "no, the courage was in them all along. I just helped them find it." He said and hanabi smiled widely "will you lead them after this?" She asked and jayden shrugged "i have no real clue. Would it truly be worth it? Am I actually worthy?"

Hanabi shrugged "only one way to find out." She said chuckling as jayden got to his feet. He gripped his sword tightly saying "alright everyone...let's do this." He then approached the large wooden double doors smiling a vicious smile as he shoved them open...walking into the darkness ahead ready for another battle...ready to become one step closer.

What does fate have in store for jayden? He has no clue, do you?


	6. page six

Darkness2138, aka jayden, smiled proudly as he watched the men and women of the guild who had followed him filed through. Once all of them were inside the double doors swung shut on their own, light flooded from what seemed like sapphire blue lamps.

They awaited the boss to arrive...it puzzled them all, even jayden had no clue what to expect. He moved forward with the male using a spear at his side, as they moved deeper into the room jayden saw something move from the corner of his eyes...he barely even noticed it...a single slash of a very long stone sword. It lashed out striking the male beside him and he cried out in pain as he knocked into jayden before shattering into nothing. Jayden hit the floor but rolled with the landing so he could move onto his feet and stand up before lunging to his right dodging a downward slash which slammed into the ground right where he was.

Jayden turned to the boss and his jaw dropped...it was at least ten feet tall, and six feet wide. The boss a giant creature made of stone, shaped like a beast of a man. The creature wielded two swords, both four feet in length and made entirely of stone.

"Oh shit." Was heard by hanabi as she started to shake from watching it move so quickly. Jayden growled "we will not lose to this thing, everyone. Spread out! Let me gain aggro and then attack at will. But watch out." Jayden rushed forward bringing his sword up with the blade aimed to his left as he blocked another downward strike, he gritted his teeth as pain flooded his body...it hurt so much. His muscles already burning with exhaustion from the simple weight of the strike.

Jayden waited for everyone to get into place before he shoved the stone sword to his right and up into the sword before he moved closer swinging his sword with all his might. From the right at an upward angle towards the higher left, a growl escaping his lips as he put everything he had into the strike...

He gasped...tears coming to his eyes as his sword broke. Shattered into a million pieces, jayden was scared. He had no weapon, no way to protect him, what was he supposed to do. The giant of stone moved with a surprising deftness and spartan kicked jayden in the chest with his right leg as the others attacks were just as ineffective.

Jayden was sent flying away, going at least three or four feet before stopping. The stone soldier moved forward, it's feet stomping into the ground. As if a pendulum announcing jayden's end, everyone redoubled their efforts but it did nothing. Jayden opened his eyes and saw the soldier right at his feet, the soldier raised its right blade in a reverse grip...a glint in its eyes as if saying sorry for its actions.

Jayden closed his eyes, his chest heaving as he knew...in that moment...he had let everyone down. Their cries for him to get up echoing in his mind as tears flowed from his tightly clenched eyes. He sobbed...the strongest of them broke down, they didn't know what to do...they were at a loose. The lack of his will was devasting to them all.

The sword seemed to come down in slow motion, aimed for his heart. Everyone knew he was going to die...but what could they do about it? This creature was just too strong for them, jayden smiled as he felt tears on his cheeks "I'm sorry...sachi." He whispered as the stone sword came ever closer to his chest.. to his heart...to the end.

(What does fate have in store for jayden? He has no clue...do you?)


	7. page seven

Darkness2138, aka jayden, put his right arm up as if to shield his eyes as he let fear take over his body. He shivered as he began to get cold, he waited for the blade to smash him into a million pieces but it never came. He hesitately moved his arm from where it was allowing him to see more clearly when he opened his silver eyes.

A small girl was in his vision, using a simple short sword and both her hands to heave the sword to the side. Away from them both. This girl had electric green hair which was rather odd.

He closed his eyes as he saw the soldier respond by swinging both blades. When jayden opened his eyes hanabi was in front of the girl blocking both swords with her great sword and knocked it back before attacking and repeating.

Jayden closed his eyes once more needing to collect himself before he tried to do anything "i must do what sachi asked me to." He whispered to himself realizing he was being weak. So he opened his eyes again and saw what was going on.

Hanabi now stood in the center of the room fighting the creature on her own, the others helped by throwing in an attack here and there for extra damage but it wouldn't be enough. She was getting tired already and he guessed she knew that. Jayden slowly got to his feet a groan escaping his lips as he blinked away his bleary vision and growled. He held out his right arm opening his hand and whispered "wolf blood"

his great sword from that dire wolf mini boss appeared in his right hand. the great sword was midnigh black with a crimson red tint to it. He looked at the blade and gave it a smile as he said "if she can fight for me, and for all of them. Then I can't give up." He lifted his left foot and took a step forward...and then another and another and another.

Starting out as a slow walk and working his way to a steady jog then a full out sprint. "FOR ALL THAT EVER BELIEVED IN ME!" He shouted as he joined back into the fray. Using both hands on the swords grip he helped hanabi block the next attack, a downward strike with both swords. "Miss me?" He asked her with a soft smile and she giggled "i still can't believe you napped during a battle, the hell is wrong with you?" She asked trying to be nice as they both heaved the swords upwards and away.

Both of them rushing forward and striking the boss with different ways before pulling back to block another set of attacks, both of them seeming to not be in the least bit tired as they spoke "I'm sorry about that hanabi...I'm lost sight of who I was, when my sword shattered it was like my resolve did as well...but now I have renewed it. Thank you for saving me."

Hanabi giggled again in a happy tone as she spoke in reply "don't thank me, some girl saved you. Her name was yuki I think. I almost didn't save her in enough time though." Hanabi said honestly. And jayden nodded as he heaved the giant stone sword away with a grunt of effort and he swung his sword at the stone soldier taking a huge chunk of its health "Hanabi...now" He shouted and knelt on his left knee letting her rush at the stone soldier and then use his back to throw herself above the soldier. Jayden got to his feet as soon as she got airborne and gained the creature's attention by attacking it with a wide arc swing.

Hanabi started to fall right behind the soldier and used her sword in a reverse grip to slice into its back from its head to its crotch before she landed on her feet and leapt away in case it was able to fight longer.

But alas that was the finishing movement, the creature was done, cracks formed in its stone body before it shattered into a million pieces. People were estatic. Happy. Truly full of joy, they had defeated another boss. Another floor completed.

Jayden put his great sword away and started to walk away sighing, hanabi stopped him by grabbing his arm and turning him a little so she can talk to him "hey jayden, there's a party at the local tavern...I was wondering if you would like to go?" Her tone was curious, her voice soft and smooth like silk. But jayden wretched his arm from her and spoke in a cold tone "There us no point in partying, people died hanabi...I almost died...I can't sit by and be happy while so many souls are trapped." He then shoved his hands into his trail duster pockets and left the boss room, teleporting to the next floor town.

Hanabi stood there for a moment feeling rejected, her hopes crushed, her feelings beaten but then she laughed...a hollow sound as she said "whatever..I can have fun without you...fucking asshole." She then stormed to the others and had that party...true to her word she had fun...but she thought of him even as she did, she was worried about him to be honest.

Jayden had been at a river sitting next to it as he sat cross legged beside it. He uncrossed his legs and pulled his right knee up to shoulder height and sat there with his right elbow balancing on his right knee sighing as he whispered "damn it sachi...how can I do this? How am I to survive this place with everyone's fears on my shoulders? What about my own fears?" He asked himself with a sorrow filled voice as he replayed the memory of her death in his mind once again, bringing tears to his eyes. His left hand snatching a rock from beside him and chucking it into the river making a large splash.

He calmed down with a frustrated sigh as he looked up at the virtual full moon "maybe...maybe I'm not meant to do this, maybe someone else is." He whispered to himself and then just sat there looking at the moon, delving into his own mind. He didn't even notice a rather familiar female figure strode up to him as he laid back onto the emerald sea of grass and put his hands open behind his head.

Hanabi had decided to search for jayden and used her friends list to do so, she had heard his entire comments to himself and decided to walk up when he laid onto his back and she chuckled lightly "maybe your not supposed to."

Jayden had closed his eyes and upon hearing her voice he scrambled to get up but then he heard her giggle so he just laid back down "what do you mean?" He asked wondering what she meant.

Hanabi rolled her eyes and sighed at how cute he was acting "well...maybe your supposed to do this with help, no way anyone can do all of this on their own." She said with a matter of fact tone.

Jayden shrugged "and who is going to stand beside me, I go face first into death. No one wants to be beside me on those kind of missions." He said and listened to the grass crinkle as she laid beside him. He looked over at her and saw her front facing him, she had laid on her side

Hanabi smiled widely as she said in a cheery tone "come on jayden... let's make a deal." And then she continued after he seemed to be interested in this deal "we do this together, us. Alright. You don't have to do this alone anymore." She said and just smiled softly at jayden

Jayden thought for a couple moments before he slowly nodded saying in a low soft voice "yeah...alright. we fight together, you and me. From now on. No more doing this just kill me already bullshit. We have to get these people out of here."

Hanabi nodded and laid on her back smiling still as she thought -it's not much but at least he is gonna be there.- little did she know he was thinking the same exact thing.

Jayden rolled his head back to where it was looking at the moon and stars on the cool summer night thinking -it's not much but at least she is gonna be there- and he knew in his heart that somewhere...sachi was smiling down upon him wishing him luck and letting him know to follow his heart. For the heart...is the strongest weapon of them all. Courage, love, anger, hate, all these different powerful emotions and feelings come from the heart...no wonder it's so strong.

(Do you have any clue what fate has in store for jayden? Because he certainly doesn't )


	8. page eight

The sun was high, the emerald sea of grass was soft and the sky was a soft ocean blue. Darkness2138 aka jayden, opened his eyes and slowly sat up yawning. He was still tired but knew he needed to get some things done today, he gazed over the river he had slept next to before looking around. Quickly spotting hanabi laying next to him, he chuckled as she gave little snores as she slept and sadly for him he had to wake her up.

His right hand rested on her left shoulder before shaking her lightly, hanabi yawned widely before opening her eyes and gazing up at jayden "morning." She said tiredly before sitting up and stretching. He nodded at her and got to his feet, offering his right hand to her which she took and he helped her to her feet. "Hey...hanabi. wanna get some breakfast?" He asked and she smiled widely "well of course!" And they both set off for a well known cafe on this floor.

Celine, was the town's name...it was only floor three as that's as far as anyone has gotten so far. They walked side by side gazing a different restaurants and making suggestions but nothing seemed good. Jayden stopped as he recognized a blacksmith shop "hey let's stop here for a moment, I have to replace my sword that I shattered anyway." Hanabi nodded "true, we can get some food after. Do you know who's shop this is or something?" She asked and he replied with "yeah, it's a friend of mine actually."

He went inside with hanabi following and called out "Hey my man tiff...got a good weapon?" Tiff was a black male that stood at 6 foot easy and was built really well. Tiff was sitting in his chair at the counter when he heard jayden walked in, tiff sat back for a moment before saying "i think I do." He got to his feet and went to the back room and came back with a longsword, it's blade was a dark grey and it's handle was wrapped with leather bindings, but the cross guard had two crimson red rubies on either side of it at the edges.

He handed it over to jayden and jayden took it with care before giving a few swings and looked to be deep in thought..."i will take it, how much?" His friend smiled and just shrugged it off and jayden took a step back "tiff, you insult me. I can pay you for this my man."

Tiff shook his head saying "no...you earned it, you fight everyday so people like me and hanabi over there can get out of this hell hole." Jayden offered his right forearm as the sword vanished into his inventory. He clasped forearms with the guy and then after whispering something to him he left, hanabi chasing after jayden so she can ask "what did you tell him?"

Jayden snorted "told him I'm not a cheap whore, and slipped 1000col in his pocket." Hanabi choked for a second "you did what!?!" She asked in surprise and jayden started laughing uncontrollably. His sides heaving as he laughed "hahahahahaha, you believed me?" Hanabi sheepishly nodded as she tried not to blush.

He grinned as he looked up, quickly starting to frown as he noticed the sky was suddenly full of dark grey clouds. It was rather dark now and then all the players got a notification. THIRST, HUNGER, AND SLEEP DEPRIVATION WILL NOW BE INCLUDED DUE TO A NEW UPDATE. YOU WILL NOW BE GIVEN A HUNGER BAR, A SLEEP BAR, AND A THIRST BAR. WE WISH YOU THE BEST OF LUCK! jayden saw out of the bottom of his vision three bars that were decently full, meaning he didn't need that much "great...adding survival to this game of death." He said in a sarcastic tone. The clouds went away and the sun shined once more.

Hanabi sighed "yeah now we have a lot more to worry about along with all the monsters trying to kill us...well, I'm sure we can handle it jayden." He nodded "yeah, I'm more worried about everyone else...what if they don't pay attention. They could die or get debuffs which can lead to death." Hanabi gave a cheerful smile, trying to be positive "everyone knows to be careful jayden, I'm sure it will be fine." Jayden glared at the three bars before sighing and closing his eyes "i could go for a walk, I ain't hungry anymore due to this update."

Hanabi grinned and started to walk off Jayden quickly followed and they walked around for a while, several hours passing as they talked until suddenly hanabi asked "do you ever feel trapped...like your in a dark room and there aren't any doors, a heavy weight on your shoulders just forcing upon you the decision to give up?" Jayden had been deep in thought so he missed her question and asked in return "huh? Sorry hanabi, I was thinking what did you ask?" And hanabi waved it off with a soft smile "don't worry about it jay, it was a stupid question anyway."

Jayden shrugged "sorry that I didn't hear you, well...it's pretty late. We should go to sleep. Ima go to an inn, your welcome to join me. I can always get two beds." He said and she shook her head "no thank you, I have a home on the second floor. I will just sleep there." He waved her bye before running off.

Hanabi sighed before heading to her home. It was just a small house, she had teleported to her bedroom using a custom menu option and laid down after changing into some pajamas. She looked up at the ceiling and asked aloud "will we ever get out of here?" Before she went to sleep...her dreams were more like nightmares and she sweated as she slept. Rolling in her sleep constantly as she muttered words here and there before she woke up around midnight screaming "JAYDEN NO!!!!!!!!!" She had sat up and was drenched in sweat...she had watched jayden die, the one hope of sao die...right in front of her. She could've saved him but she had failed, in her nightmare she replayed the fight agaisnt the stone soldier however...yuki wasn't there to save jayden. It was up to hanabi, she had almost made it when that sword went into jayden's chest and she could still hear his scream of pain echoing around her. Her eyes filling with tears as she shook and rocked back and forth "i could've saved him...what if this happens but with a different boss? What if I can't save jayden..." She asked herself as she felt her tears slowly begin to fall

(Do you have any idea what fate has in store for jayden? Because he sure has no clue)


End file.
